


Nightmares

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nightmares, Other, for a hot sec, mentions death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You have some special powers that rely on emotions, and you can sense your closest friend's feelings. Since you are so emotionally charged, it leaves you with nightmares, and since Pietro gets them as well, you don't tell him.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on April 22, 2016_
> 
> just the thought of protective Pietro is really cute so an imagine sounded like fun.

You had never told Pietro about your nightmares. You didn't want to worry him. He's your best friend, and you knew he'd worry. You didn't need to add to the stress he already has- not to mention that he has nightmares too.

Sometimes, you'll wake up in the middle of the night due to your nightmares. But sometimes, you'll wake up because you know Pietro is having a nightmare. That's the bug of your ability: emotions. You're able to tell what people are feeling, and if you're close with them, you can feel it in your sleep. Since you're a manipulator, you have to get into the mind. Before the ability was finished, you were taken away from the scientist. Sometimes it's good that there's a bug in your power, but sometimes, it can hurt you just as much.

And that's why you get nightmares, thanks to the bug. You can't really remember the last time you had a nice dream. Most nights, you don't remember what happens in your sleep, but it's always nightmares when you do. It ranges to anything really; some nights are worse than others. 

Pietro often asks you what's wrong, but you never tell him. If he knew about your nightmares, his would get worse.

So when you wake up from Pietro's feelings, you always go to his room to make sure he's okay. You wake him up, and sometimes he's okay, but sometimes, tears are involved. You always help talk him through it, and you'll even sleep on the floor beside his bed- just to make sure he's alright.

His nightmares range from many different things as well. It's mainly flashbacks to when he and Wanda were ten, and the bombing in Sokovia happened. It doesn't stop playing through his head, and you feel for him.

But tonight was different.

After the mission you and the team had gone on, which involved you having to manipulate many Hydra guards, you had the worst nightmares you have ever had.

You woke up screaming. The nightmare kept playing through your mind; it was like someone with Wanda's ability showed you your worst fear and never stopped.

You had gone crazy. Manipulating everyone's mind and getting them all to fight and eventually, take down one another. Pietro tried to stop you, so you took action, and killed him.

It felt so real, and that's why you woke up screaming.

You couldn't stop yourself from crying- the nightmare kept playing through your head, even when you were awake!

A few minutes later, your door was thrown open. You looked up, taking your head out of your hands to see Pietro, Wanda, and Tony watching you. Since their rooms are the closest to yours, you knew they heard you wake up.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Pietro spoke fast, running over to you.

"It-it's nothing." You cried out.

Tony started to talk. "Come on, was this another one of your nightm-"

"Tony," Wanda said quickly, trying to silence him. But it was too late, and Pietro had heard him.

"Sorry, I forgot, but he was going to find out one way or another," Tony said with a slight shrug. Tony knew about your nightmares since the first night you became an Avenger- you also woke up screaming, and he came to check on you. Wanda knew, she can read minds, of course. "Are you okay?" Tony continued.

"It- it was like someone kept showing me my worst fear, but it didn't stop; it's still playing in my head!" You cried out again, grabbing your head.

Tony's head flashed over to Wanda. "I swear, it wasn't me!" She put her hands up in defense. "Plus, I only show worst fears once at a specific time- and why would I do that to my friend? I know about the nightmares; I wouldn't do that."

"No...this fear is different and much worse than what Wanda had shown me to take me down way back when...this is way, way worse." You said, tears still going down your cheeks.

"Who would be doing this?" Pietro asked as he still had a tight grip around your body.

Everyone was silent, and you just shook your head, going to grab at your hair. You just wanted to images gone- but they never left.

"I know that with my abilities, I have to be a certain distance close to them to be able to show the fears... so whoever is doing this could be close," Wanda said quietly.

You saw Tony pull out his phone, "I'll check security around the floors below, and above this one, I'll make sure everything is locked up. FRIDAY, any breaches?" Tony said quietly. "I hope you're okay; I'm going to check the footage."

You nodded at Tony as he left the room and sighed. The images were still playing in your head, making your headache worse, and you cry even more.

"Wanda, is there any way you can stop this?" Pietro said.

"I can try..." She said and walked over. She sat down next to you, and as she put her hands up to your head, Pietro never moved away from you.

Wanda rotated her hands a few times, red sparks coming off. She had managed to reverse the effect, and stop the images.

"Did that work?" She asked you.

You nodded, wiping a tear off your face. "Thank you so much." You said.

"I do not like seeing my friends in pain... I'll do anything I can to stop this other fear controller." She smiled.

"Thanks...and thanks for checking on me, sorry I woke you."

"Do not worry about it; I am just glad you are alright now. I am going to go back to bed, but my room is right there- so if you need anything, do not be afraid to ask." She smiled and stood up. "Pietro, are you going back to bed?"

"I think I am going to make sure nothing else happens. I know how bad nightmares are." He said quietly, trying not to startle you.

Wanda nodded and shut your door as she walked out. Pietro, still hugging you, started to talk.

"Why did you not tell me you had nightmares?" He asked and wiped another tear off your cheek with his thumb.

You shrugged. "I know how bad your nightmares are...I didn't want to worry you anymore. As you know, with the manipulation thing, I can sense the emotions. And since I'm so close to you, yours are even stronger in my mind- I didn't want your nightmares to be any worse." You spoke quickly.

Pietro smiled. "You are so sweet, you realize that, yes?" He asked, and you just shrugged. "You are always there for me when I have nightmares, so I am always going to be here for you. Do not forget that." He said, and tapped your nose.

"Thanks, Piet." You smiled and finally hugged him back.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" He asked. "I do want to make sure you are okay."

You nodded. "I have a big bed; go for it."

Pietro laid down next to you, and for once in your life, you felt that you were safe from the nightmares. Especially when you woke up in the early hours of the morning with his arm wrapped around you.

Maybe something like this would stop both of your nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
